Recent years, with the development of digit televisions, ordinary cathode ray tube (CRT) display technique with disadvantages, such as being difficult to digitize, large volume, big weight, and radiation, is gradually replaced by a new display technique. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have advantages such as light weight, small volume, lower consumption, being free of radiation, and high display resolution, and have become mainstream products in display field.
A LCD includes a display panel distributed a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs), a source driver IC with a data line to drive a source electrode of a TFT, a gate driver IC with a gate line to drive a gate electrode of a TFT, and a backlight module. One TFT corresponds to one sub-pixel on a display panel, each TFT is connected with a pixel electrode, the pixel electrode and a common electrode form an electrical field to control charging and discharging of a sub-pixel corresponding to the TFT.